1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a water pressure booster system and is more particularly concerned with an apparatus and a process of boosting the water pressure in a high rise building.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, numerous water pressure boosting systems have been devised. Such prior art water pressure boosting systems have included a plurality of pumps driven by electric motors, the pumps being arranged in parallel so as to pump the water from a water main into the riser in a high rise building, various branch pipes feeding the water to the various fixtures on respective floors in the building. A control system which includes a pressurestatic means, controls when one or several of the pumps are actuated and deactuated. These booster systems are normally designed to provide a minimum water pressure at the uppermost part of the building. They usually include relatively high horsepower motors which drive the pumps so that one or a plurality of the pumps is actuated when the water pressure drops below a predetermined pressure.
At nighttime and during periods of very low usage, the booster system of the prior art runs perhaps one of these large motors full time so as to maintain the pressure. This running of a single large motor waste energy, is expensive, generates noise and subjects the system to undue wear. If such a system were to be shut off, pressure would drop in the building and the upper floors would immediately loose water to their uppermost fixtures.
The device of the present invention is programmed by adjustable time clock means to allow the main pumping system or the main booster pumps to shut down during period of low flow conditions. Thus, at night and on weekends, the time clock of the present system is set so as to permit a relatively small motor and an accumulator tank in the upper reaches of the building to maintain the prescribed pressure on the system, without the necessity of actuating the main pumping system continuously.